


Lots of Love

by Nightengale_song2019



Series: Haikyuu ficlets and stuff [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bokuto is such an owl omfg, Crack, Daichi needs an aspirin as well, Fluff, Found Family, God help the Haikyuu Characters lol, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Bonding, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sugamama, dadchi, my babies in pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightengale_song2019/pseuds/Nightengale_song2019
Summary: Haikyuu ship fluff! Soulmates part 1: Kagehina.Soulmates and soul marks identify the person.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou & Fukuroudani Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu ficlets and stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840804
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for clicking on this fic of mine. I am always open to constructive critics and suggestions and advice. Love y'all <3.

_‘Mommy?’ A motherly smile. ‘Why’s that rose black instead of the color it was in the pictures?’ A longing gaze. ‘It was my soulmark to your father.’ Loving eyes. ‘Daddy?’ A sad tone. ‘Yes, sweetheart. He loved us very much.’ Gentle features. ‘Where’s he now?’ A tender hand. ‘A better place my darling.’_

Shoyo wakes up from his dream and sits up quickly. He looks around frantically before he sighs and flops back down. He closes his eyes, and tries to calm himself. 

He springs up suddenly and climbs out his window onto the roof. He’s turning 10 soon, he’s going to get his soul mark. Which means he’s going to have a connection to a stranger who has a hold over his heart. Heartbreak. Tears. Death. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want his heart broken nor does he want his soulmate's heart to either.

_'It's unfair how planned out the world is. It's unfair how mom couldn't have more time with dad. It's unfair how I can't choose who I want to fall in love with.'_ Shoyo thought. He looks up at the stars. "What if I want someone different?" He says. He lies down, blissfully unaware of someone who is having a similar problem at the moment.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mom! Stop! Please!" A small voice cries out. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." A woman smiles. "Oh dear, this is for your own good." She brings out a knife. "This is to teach you not to show me your soulmark ever again." PAIN. TEARS. SADNESS. WHY ME. STOP. PLEASE._

Tobio shoots up, tears streaming down his face and his inner pup longing for a sire. _'Nii-chan.'_ He thinks sadly. He turns to hang his feet off of the side of his bed and quietly creep out his window to the roof. He lies down and stares up at the stars quietly, allowing the tears to steam down his face. _'I'm sorry I couldn't do more.'_ He sighs. His mother never did like soulmarks, considering what happened to his father. 

He closes his eyes and remembers that day. _"No! Kageyama Tai! STAY!"._ He sighs. He has a while before he gets his soulmark but he doesn't want it. If all it's gonna cause is pain and anger and hurt, then it can leave. Tears come more steadily. "What if I want something different?" He drifts off. _'What if they don't want me anyways?'_


	2. You and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 's short, sorry for makin y'all wait so long and just have this. please give feedback and couples that you want added to this in later chapters! ily'all

**~~JUNE 21ST, HINATA SHOUYO'S TENTH BIRTHDAY~~**

Shouyou stands up and stretches, his pajama shirt lifting up. He yawns for a second then opens his eyes to see a small white, blue and yellow volleyball with... crow wings on it. It looks magnificent. But... No matter how amazing it looks, it's still a cage. Tears form in his eyes and he quickly wipes them away. He changes into a navy blue shirt that he rarely wears but for some reason look good to him today and starts trudging down the stairs.

"Good morning Shou. Happy birthday darling." His omegan mother greets. " 'morning mom." He yawns, earning a chuckle from his mother. "Happy Day onii-chan!" Natsu cries. Shouyou chuckles. "Thanks Nat-chan." Natsu gives him a toothy smile then bolts back to the table and proceeds to scarf down the rest of her breakfast. Shouyou sits down at the table. "Itadakimasu." He says then starts to dig in.

"SHOUYOU!" Koji yells. He proceeds to rush to Shouyou, jumping up and down. "Happy Birthday Shou-kun!" He chucks a present at Shouyou who laughs brightly. Izumi then pulls Shouyou in for a hug and ruffles his hair. "Happy B-day Shou." He says happily. Shouyou makes a sound like a chirp and leans into his friend's touch. They've always been like brothers to him.

They walk to class, though Koji and Izumi both wonder about the soul mark that was never mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for finishing my first chapter of my crappy fic. Stay safe sweethearts <3! Love y'all. Mahal kita at salamat po!


End file.
